A Night to Remember
by Ginger.Squiggles
Summary: Arya x Eragon fanfic sorry spoilers if you haven't read all the books This is my OTP for life I have been considering a NSFW version if interested tell me


Inheritance

By: Christopher Paolini

Fan Fiction By: Joey Conver

As Eragon rode Saphira to the designated location he decided it was time to tell someone of he and Saphira's future plans concerning the dragon eggs and Eldunari. _I approve,_ she said, _Arya has as much of a right to know as anyone else if not more due to your feelings towards her._

As they reached the bend in the river Eragon loosened the straps that held him to Saphira. He jumped to the ground and rolled absorbing the impact. While Saphira landed on the hill Eragon noticed some slate nearby and went to work on a piece making it nice and flat relishing the hard work instead of using magic to accomplish the same end result. _I am glad to see Galbotorix defeated but I never thought that it would be like this afterwards,_ he said.

_I know little one. _Eragon started working on the slate again content on this and laying against Saphiras side. He was so deep into this relaxed state that he started when Saphira exclaimed, _look,_ half drawing his sword before he realized he was in no immediate threat. Save for a green dot on the horizon.

_Saphira is that…,_ he started but never finished. The constant violence throughout their lives making them wary, Saphira climbed to an altitude slightly above that of the shape on the horizon. As they flew towards it Eragon heard the telltale thump-thump and knew exactly what it was and anticipated an attack. No sooner had he drawn Brisinger from its sheath then had he realized there was an elf on the back of the green dragon. _It's Arya Eragon; _they flew toward them faster staying slightly above them as a seasoned warrior would. After exchanging a few greetings in the air Eragon extended his mind towards her to solidify his beliefs.

After he knew without a doubt it was Arya Eragon and Saphira began to descend still staying slightly above the smaller green dragon. When they reached the hill at the bend in the river again Arya and Eragon dismounted. "Eragon, Saphira, this is my dragon, Firnen. _It is a pleasure to meet you Eragon Shadeslayer, and you Saphira Bjartskular. Arya has told much of your adventures and accomplishments. Thank you for assisting her in rescuing me._

Soon thereafter Saphira and Firnen began sharing memories with each other and Arya began telling Eragon what had transpired that led to Firnen hatching for her.

"After we left for Ellesmera I found that the egg moved occasionally as I was carrying it through Du Weldenvarden. I thought nothing of it since Saphiras egg had often done the same. Then right as we were about to enter Ellesmera it started cracking. I didn't quite believe what I was seeing until I saw his head poke out.

"I decided not to tell anyone except for those who had to know about him till he was large enough to protect himself lest he has some enemies already. We decided upon raising him near Oromis's shack."

As she finished her story Eragon noticed that Saphira and Firnen had finished their silent conversation of thoughts as well and now Saphira was looking at Firnen agitatedly. When Eragon looked into her mind he flushed deep red at her thoughts. _I want to test him,_ she said.

Arya looked at Eragon inquisitively as he said back, _ok but be careful. _Saphira lunged forward and bit his tail. Firnen looked with hurt at Arya and kept his distance from Saphira then Arya said out loud, "If that's what you want go on then."

Then fast as a whip Firnen shot after Saphira and Eragon opened himself to her fierce joy. At first completely overwhelmed by the magnitude but then he slowly became accustomed to it as the dragons flew higher into the sky.

Arya said to Eragon I would tell you my true name now if you would hear it.

Eragon realizing how much this meant to her in telling him every aspect of her being was stunned but replied, "I would be honored."

Arya leaned close and whispered the word into Eragon's mind with it his entire being shook as in that moment everything he knew about Arya came to light and some things he didn't.

Eragon then shared his name with her not realizing that it affected her in much the same way as it had affected him because of her ability to guard he emotions.

Whether it was due to the crazy emotions running through him he let himself go recklessly. He saw himself grab Arya's hand and look deep into her eyes and say three words he never thought he would have the courage to say to her. "_Arya ika elskai ono,"_ she looked shocked at first unsure of what to do. Saying I love you in the ancient language to someone was something that even elf couples have had problems saying. As it means that the love is unconditional and you understand and except a person's flaws.

This coupled with the fact that they had exchanged their true names a short while ago wiped away all doubt that Arya had once had in Eragon and his human ways. For it meant that he had seen the entirety of what she was and accepted and loved her more because of it. Her old thoughts of Eragon, being like her opinion of most human's whimsy and frail, was wiped away in an instant.

She now realized having heard his name and his devotion towards her in his name and his own words. She could now accept her own feelings towards him because he was no longer that human. _Now he is Eragon Shadeslayer, kingkiller and above all else an almost elf dragon rider._

She then regained her composure realizing the depth of what Eragon had just confided in her. Eragon started to turn away realizing what he had done. As he started to pull his hand out of hers she tightened her grip on his hand bringing him back to earth. She placed his hand on her cheek and said five words that made him the happiest he has ever been.

"Eragon, ika elskai ono violo," hearing her say that she loved him back sent Eragon on an unbelievable high. Saphira roared her approval from above and he and Arya laughed under the stars.

Eragon looked deep into Arya's eyes for the first time without either shame or two swords between them and finally saw Arya for who she truly was not just what he wanted to see in her as he had felt when he made the fairth in Ellesmera. And he realized why she had once been upset with him over that.

Then bending down Eragon placed his other hand on the back of Arya's head and whispered her true name with his as he kissed her feeling the shiver go down her spine as he felt the same in his own body. She twined her fingers in his hair and as they kissed they felt the magic around them deeper and cleaner than any magic they had ever felt.

It was very subtle but they understood the meaning of it and released all boundaries between them becoming one in body and mind. They continued to comingle their minds until they were no longer sure which aspects of whose personality was whose. The magic began to stir up faster as the unexplainable spell was cast binding them to each other much in the same way each was bonded to their dragons.

When dawn finally broke both got dressed and decided to give Saphira and Firnen more time to enjoy each other so they set off to give news to Nasuada together. As they travelled hand in hand faster than any horse save for an elves Eragon quickly told Arya or his plans for the dragon's eggs in order to ensure the survival of their species. That they would leave a few eggs in Alagaesia and as they hatch for riders they would come learn from him and Arya in a place far away no longer part of Alagaesia.


End file.
